Flarez
A New Friend Announcer: David and company are training Pokemon. They plan on defeating Flarez , the Scald City Gym leader. David : Cumuli use Water Shot on Chillder! Cumuli: Cuuum Cuuum! (fires two water shots) Chillder: (dodges Water Shot) Michael : Chillder use Booshock. Chillder: Chhhillllllllll........Chilllder! (Fires ghosts) Cumuli: Cuum? (gets hit by Booshock) Caaa (falls) Melodi : Beetlebug use Scurry! Beetlebug: Beee Bee Bee Bee Bee (hits Cumuli) Cumuli: Cuum! (falls) Cumm Cumuli (Take This) Cum Cum Cum Cum Cum Cum (Fire Water Shot Rapidly) Chillder: Chillll! (Gets hit with all of the Water Shots) Melodi: Wait! David: What's wrong? Melodi: I need to check up on Smallow. (Runs back to Route 72.) Route 72 Melodi: Smallow where are you? Smalllow: Bluub (Hello) Melodi: Want me to take you back to the Ocean? Smallow: Blup (No) Melodi: Then what do you want me to do? Smallow: Blluup Blub (I wanna come with you) Bluub Blup Bloo (You seem so nice) Melodi: Thank you (brings out Pokeball) Ready? Smallow: Bloop (Ready) Melodi: (Throws Pokeball at Smallow) Pokeball: 1..2......3! Melodi: Rest well peu louche*. Scald City David: Hey Melodi. Did you catch Smallow? Melodi: Bonjour David. Oui j'ai attrape le poisson*. David: I only understood bonjour, David, oui, and le. Crystal: I should go to Route 72 and get another Pokemon. Michael: What do you mean? YOU'RE CRYSTAL LEVOU, THE POKEMON MASTER. Crystal: I'm not a Pokemon Master.I only have Toptop. David: You should go into the forest. Crystal: Bye. Route 72 Heartix: Heart? Crystal: Hello. Pokedex: Heartix The Heart Pokemon. Heartixs are often seen in Pokemon Centers. They can heal almost any problem. Crystal: You look kinda cute. Wanna come with me? Heartix: Tix Tix Tix! (Contest Time) Crystal: In that case (brings out Pokeball and throws it at Heartix) Pokeball: 1...................2.............................................3! Crystal: Can't wait for Flarez. Scald City David: Crystal we're gonna go challenge the gym here. Crystal: Tell Flarez that I sent you. Michael: Let's go already. (7:00 PM) David: I think that's Flarez (points at Flarez) Flarez: Uh oh (runs away) Michael: Oh no you don't (tackles Flarez) Flarez: Ok you caught me. You wanna challenge me. Michael: 3 of us want to challenge you. Flarez: (gets up) Oh boy a triple threat! Let's go! Triple Threat (At the Scald City Gym) Flarez: This match will be a 3 on 3 match. Each of you gets to use 1 pokemon. Go Spark Fechix Chillder! (Throws out Pokeballs) Fechix: Chix! David: Go Cumuli! (Throws Pokeball) Melodi: Go Smallow! (Throws Pokeball) Michael: Go Chillder! (Throws Chillder) Cumuli: Cumu lee! Smallow: Blup! Chillder: Chaaa! Ref: Match Begin! David: Cumuli use Water Shot! Flarez: Fechix dodge and use Smooth Wind. Cumuli: Cum! (fires Water Shot at Fechix) Fechix: Chic Chix! (dodges and uses Smooth Wind) Cumuli: Caa! (Gets hit with Smooth Wind and falls) Melodi: Smallow use Focus. Smallow: Blloo(Meditates). Flarez: Chillder use Flame Blast. Michael: Chillder use Booshock. ChillderM: Chiilll(Uses Booshock) ChillderF: Chilll(Uses Flame Blast) (Smoke and ghostly moans cover the battlefield) ChillderM: Chil....Chaa(faints) Michael: Ugh Chillder return. (returns Chillder) Flarez: Time to finish this. Chillder Fechix Spark use Healthy Flame Slash. Chillder: Chilllleee! (Uses Flame Blast) Spark: Spa Spa! (Uses Fix Up) Fechix: Chix FEEE! (Uses Smooth Wind) All 3 moves combined to form 1 supermove. Cumuli: Cuu! (faints) Smallow: Blaa! (faints) Ref: The opponents' pokemon are unable to battle. Gym leader Flarez is the winner. Flarez: You did almost...ok. You're lucky Crystal sent you. You can have a rematch tomorrow. Michael: C'mon let's go already. We gotta train. (Grabs David and Melodi and runs outside) END Category:Pokemon Destiny and Fate Episodes